Namikaze the Kamikaze
by Tallman7
Summary: A trailer/omakes for a project I want to do in the future. More to follow. Naruto learns of his heritage and burden on his 6th birthday, and forges an alliance with the most powerful Bijū in existence. Now, almost 7 years later, he'll take the world by storm. They have sown the Divine Wind, and now, they shall reap the whirlwind. Ruthless!Naruto. Definite Naru/Hina. Maybe Harem.
1. Teaser and Bingo Book Entry

**_Quick note: The Seventh Sense was created by Third Fang. I just borrowed the idea, since it's awesome._**

* * *

 _Name: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto_

 _Alias: Namikaze the Kamikaze_

 _Age: 13 years old, born 10/10/48 (48 years after the founding of Konohagakure no Sato)_

 _Height: 158 cm_

 _Weight: 55 kg_

 _Physical Description: Bright blond, spikey hair, blue eyes, lithe build, with three birthmarks in the shape of whiskers on each cheek._

 _Village Alignment: Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni (former)_

 _Rank: Genin (former)_

 _Physical Ability:_

 _Strength: Low_ _Jōnin_

 _Power: Tokubetsu_ _Jōnin_

 _Speed: Mid_ _Jōnin_

 _Agility: Kage*_

 _Stamina: Kage_

 _Overall: Elite Jōnin_

 _Mental Ability:_

 _Intelligence: Average_

 _Tactical Thinking: Above Average_

 _Strategic Thinking: Average_

 _Improvisation and Adaptability: Genius_

 _Learning Ability: Genius_

 _Overall: Tokubetsu_ _Jōnin_

 _Skill Rating:_

 _Chakra Reserves: Bijū**_

 _Chakra Control: High Chūnin_

 _Hand Signs: Tokubetsu_ _Jōnin_

 _Taijutsu: Mid Chūnin_

 _Kenjutsu: High Genin_

 _Shurikenjutsu: Low Chūnin_

 _Iryōjutsu: None_

 _Genjutsu†:_

 _Usage: None_

 _Detection/Resistance: Kage_

 _Dispelling: Mid_ _Jōnin_

 _Ninjutsu:_

 _Variety: Low_ _Chūnin_

 _Speed: Tokubetsu_ _Jōnin_

 _Power: Kage_

 _Elemental Manipulation:_

 _Raiton: None_

 _Doton: Mid Jōnin (secondary affinity)_

 _Suiton:_ _Mid Chūnin (developed affinity)_

 _Katon: None_

 _F_ _ūton_ _:_ _Rikudō Sennin_ _‡_ _(primary affinity)_

 _Fūinjutsu: Beyond Master Level§_

 _Additional information and techniques:_

 _Subject is the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune._

 _Subject is proficient in the usage of Shadow Clones, and has developed a variant known as the Blood Clone, an S-ranked Kinjutsu. Blood Clones have the same properties as Shadow Clones (memory and chakra transfer in particular), but can withstand and heal from any number of blows, dispelling only after sustaining lethal injuries, running out of chakra, or upon command. However, each clone requires approximately half a liter of blood to create, and half of the chakra used in the creation of one is lost. Despite this, Blood Clones can be sealed and preserved for later in specialized storage seals, allowing for a theoretically limitless quantity of chakra to be stored and saved for emergencies over time. Subject is estimated to have an emergency chakra reserve exceeding all of the Bijū combined._

 _Subject has created a sensory technique known as the Seventh Sense. By continuously emitting large quantities of wind natured chakra from his body (even when asleep and/or unconscious, though not if suffering from chakra exhaustion) and dispersing it over a wide area, the subject is capable of not only detecting almost anyone and anything within his sphere of influence (approximately two kilometers from his location), but actually capable of manipulating light and sound in the air to see and hear things over vast distances, while hiding his actual presence in a similar manner. Additionally, manipulation of the air using the Seventh Sense allows the subject to attack and potentially kill anyone and anything within his sphere of influence, at any time, without warning, unless his target is in a completely sealed room or structure. Note that ordinary chakra suppressing techniques and seals are ineffective at avoiding the Seventh Sense, as the subject is still capable of detecting the void in his senses that they leave behind._

 _Subject has mastered the Rasengan, and has succeeded in adding elemental chakra to it, creating multiple variations of the attack. One in particular, the Rasenshuriken, is an S-ranked wind-natured kinjutsu capable of cutting through and destroying almost any physical object, can be thrown and used at range, and is purportedly powerful enough to injure a_ _Bijū._

 _Subject has mastered the Hiraishin and improved upon it to create a technique called the Hifūjin. The prime difference between the two is that while the Hiraishin requires a pre-placed marker to teleport to, the Hifūjin requires only the users chakra to be present as a targeting beacon. Combined with the use of Shadow Clones, Blood Clones, and the Seventh Sense (which also allows the subject to fly freely within his sphere of influence), the subject is capable of moving around the field of battle with impossible ease and speed, even more so than Namikaze Minato, the "Yellow Flash."_

 _Addenda:_

 _*: Subject is thought to be as agile as Namikaze Minato._

 _**: Subject purportedly has between 4 and 5 "tails" worth of chakra in his personal reserves (those not connected with the Kyūbi). A single tail of chakra is equivalent to 3-4 Kage level shinobi, with each subsequent tail representing a doubling in total power._

 _†_ _: The subject's use of the Seventh Sense makes most Genjutsu that target the senses useless, as they target the normal five senses but are unable to fool the Seventh Sense._

 _‡_ _: Subject has been known to create physical illusions (not genjutsu, as they cannot be dispelled) by manipulating the refractory index of the air to transmit light in such a way that they appears to even advanced dojutsu such as the Byakugan and Mangekyō Sharingan to be real. By manipulating the physical characteristics of the air, the illusions are able to look, sound, feel, and even smell real to even the most intense scrutiny. Additionally, by manipulating the air around him, the subject can destroy buildings, obliterate trees, and even shatter mountains from extreme ranges. Lastly, the subject is capable of manipulating almost any physical aspect of the air with his chakra, including, but not limited to: density, temperature, gaseous composition (the balance between, nitrogen, oxygen, and other gases present), thermal conductivity, compression factor, and refractory index._

 _§: The full extent of the subject's skill is unknown, but based on his regular and almost casual usage of space-time Fūinjutsu beyond even the Hifūjin and the usage of seals to manipulate Natural Energy, the subject may be even more skilled with Fūinjutsu than with_ _F_ _ūton manipulation._

 _Overall Threat Assessment: SS_

 ** _WARNING: FLEE ON SIGHT! DO NOT ENGAGE!_**


	2. Second Teaser

Mizuki smirked as he jumped between branches in the Forest of Death. The training ground he was in was one of the only ones that connected to the outside of the village, and it was _the_ only one that had regular patrols on the inside edge rather than the outside edge, meaning that once he made it past the border, he was effectively beyond Konoha's reach. They expected the dangers in the forest to act as a natural barrier against attacks, forgetting that someone skilled enough could make it through relatively easily if they were alone and using stealth. Now, he simply needed to make his way to Oto with the Forbidden Scroll, present it to Orochimaru-sama, and claim his rightful place by his sid-

Mizuki's thoughts were rapidly derailed when he felt himself slam into something _very_ solid and apparently invisible while he was in mid jump. He managed to recover and catch himself before falling more than five meters, but when he did, he still couldn't see what he'd slammed into.

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy, Mizuki?" came a familiar voice, seemingly from all around him.

"Who's there?! What's going on?!"

The voice chuckled darkly. "Hehehe. Isn't it obvious? Apparently to you, it isn't, so allow me to educate you, _sensei_." The last word was said in a slow, contemptuous drawl. "The fact that I discovered and dispelled the genjutsu you put on my test, severed the chakra strings you had attached to my kunai and shuriken, outfought you even when you were attacking at chūnin strength, and neutralized the chakra disruption seal you placed on me should've told you I'm far, _far_ more skilled than you give me credit for."

" _You_." growled the traitorous chūnin, reaching for his back. "It's time for you to die, _demon_."

Naruto dropped the cloak that was hiding him from Mizuki and froze the enraged shinobi midway through the act of throwing a fūma shuriken. "Despite the fact you won't believe me, and you're about to die anyways, I still feel the need to educate you on the difference between a prison and a prisoner." In his mind, Naruto contacted Kurama. _'You ready in there?'_

 ** _'_** ** _I am. Even in the much more pathetic form I'll be taking, it'll be nice to get out of this damn seal, if only temporarily.'_**

 _'_ _Just make sure not to kill him too quickly. We need to lure ANBU and the Hokage here for the plan to work.'_

 ** _'_** ** _Bah. You and your plans. I couldn't care less, as long as I get to kill somebody. Now get on with it.'_**

Lifting his shirt, Naruto channeled a bit of chakra to his seal and made it visible. "This, Mizuki-baka, is a prison, and this…" he trailed off as he gathered a sizeable amount of Kurama's chakra and created a shadow clone, which came out as a much smaller version of the Kyūbi, "is a _prisoner_."

Mizuki was white as a ghost, and were he capable of it, he'd likely be whimpering in terror. As it was, the most he could to was sweat buckets and try to open his eyes wide enough to roll out of his skull.

 **"** **Hello, insect."** stated Kurama blithely, slowly pacing around the horrified chūnin. **"My container informs me that you've been rather…** ** _disrespectful_** **towards him. Since** ** _his_** **status is a reflection of** ** _my_** **status, you were effectively being disrespectful towards me, and I'm afraid that is something I simply** ** _can't_** **allow. What do you have to say for yourself,** ** _worm_** **? Naruto, let him speak."**

 _'_ _ANBU and the Hokage are on their way.'_ sent Naruto mentally. _'Try not to play with him for too long.'_ When Naruto loosened his hold on Mizuki's lips and tongue, the chūnin let out a wail of terror that almost made Kurama wince, given his sensitive hearing. Naruto quickly shut him up again.

 **"** **Nothing important it seems. In that case, let's get to your** ** _punishment_** **."** The grin Kurama gave with that word was enough that Mizuki finally lost control of his bladder and bowels.

When the Hokage arrived on the scene with half-a-dozen ANBU a minute later, he came to a screeching halt when he saw a miniature version of the Kyūbi covered in blood with the remains of Konoha's most recent traitor scattered around him. Naruto was nonchalantly leaning against a tree a few meters away, looking mildly amused by the scene, and only turned towards the Sandaime when the ANBU surrounded him.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama." began the blond boy. "I hope you don't mind, but I felt it would be prudent to deal with Mizuki before he could get the Forbidden Scroll any further away from Konoha. I'm afraid I went a bit… _overboard_." Once again communicating mentally, Naruto spoke to Kurama. _'Be ready to change into me.'_

 ** _'_** ** _Yeah, yeah. Whatever.'_**

The Hokage's face was hard. "You have quite a bit of explaining to do Naruto. But first, how did the fox escape your seal?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Escape? You misunderstand. The fox is in exactly the same place he's been for the past twelve, almost thirteen, years. That's actually a henged shadow clone I created with his chakra to intimidate Mizuki." A moment later, a puff of smoke from Kurama signaled his change into a copy of Naruto, before he dispelled in a second cloud. "See. No fox, only a kage bushin."

The Hokage's frown remained, but his posture relaxed slightly. "I see. Perhaps we should discuss this further in my office."

Naruto nodded. "I'll be waiting there." Without giving the Hokage a chance to react, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The Sandaime blinked in surprise. "Sealless shunshin and kage bushin from a green genin? It seems we have a great deal more to discuss than I first believed. ANBU, grab the Forbidden Scroll and form up on me."

When the Hokage and his bodyguard reappeared in his office, they found Naruto sitting before his desk patiently, apparently unconcerned. The ANBU took various concealed positions around the room, and Naruto spoke as the Hokage took a tin of tobacco and his pipe from his desk.

"Before we begin, are all of your ANBU cleared for the various S-class secrets involving me?" asked Naruto.

Again, the Hokage blinked in surprise, but he nodded as he took his seat and lit his now filled pipe. "They are. But which secrets are you referring to?"

"All of them."

"All… of them?" asked Sarutobi with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Let me put it this way: if you assume I know about everything you've tried to hide from me in my life, you won't be far from the truth. I'm better spy than my useless pervert of a godfather by leaps and bounds."

The Sandaime felt like he'd been punched in the gut. This was very bad. "I… I see. Naruto, I hope understand why I kept things from you."

Naruto nodded. "You wanted control of me. A stupid, weak jinchūriki is far easier to deal with than a strong intelligent one."

The Third's eyes widened in shock, and he shook his head rapidly. "No! I simply didn't think you were mature enough to handle the information!"

Naruto scoffed lightly. "So I was mature enough to survive being evicted from my supposed home when I was five, live on the streets for a year, survive dozens – and yes, I said _dozens_ – of murder attempts, and then live on my own for half my life beginning at an age when most children are still attached to their mother's apron strings, but I _wasn't_ mature enough to know why I was almost universally feared and reviled, or who my parents were? You honestly expect me to believe that?"

Again, that feeling like he'd been punched in the gut, only worse this time. "I… I hadn't thought of it that way."

"I'm not sure you thought _at all_." Naruto rejoined. "Regardless, you want answers, and I intend to give them to you. That said, it would probably be best if I gave my answers to the Shinobi Council as a whole. Now that I'm a genin, there are going to be quite a few things change in regards to me, and telling them all at once will save time and effort in the long run."

The Hokage sighed. "Perhaps that would be for the best. I'll arrange a Council meeting tomorrow afternoon. However, I still have some questions regarding Mizuki and what I saw in the forest."

In response, Naruto created a shadow clone, which immediately dispelled. Before Sarutobi could ask about the odd behavior, a second clone appeared in the room via shunshin and set a scroll down on his desk before dispelling as well. "The pertinent details, including my observations on Mizuki and the actions I took in regards to him over the past few months are in there. I can't recall everything you'll want to know at the moment, but I had my shadow clones prepare that in advance to save time."

The Hokage picked up the scroll and scanned through it quickly, before nodding and setting it back down. "I'll go over it more thoroughly later. Lastly, that trick you pulled with the fox. I know you said it was a shadow clone, but I know what the Kyūbi's chakra feels like, and that clone reeked of it."

At that moment, a rather devious plan occurred to the blonde jinchūriki. _'Hey Kurama, you interested in pranking the Hokage?'_

 ** _'_** ** _Depends. What do you have in mind?'_**

 _'_ _Standby and follow my lead.'_ Out loud, Naruto responded. "That's not a surprise. I have some measure of control over the fox's chakra. I used a fair amount of it to create that clone, and the smoke prevented Mizuki from seeing a henge. As I'm sure you're aware, while I might be able to _use_ the fox's chakra, that doesn't make me the fox. And while the clone may have been _made_ with the fox's chakra, and been in its form, that doesn't make _it_ the fox either. It was simply an intimidation tactic, one which worked quite well."

The Hokage nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense, but you do understand my confusion."

Naruto hummed. "Perhaps you'd like an offer of proof? Give me a moment to prepare."

 _'_ _OK. I'm gonna create another clone using your chakra. When you get outside the seal, do something funny and ridiculous.'_

 ** _'_** ** _Like what?'_**

 _'_ _Like… like dance maybe. Yeah, that'll work. Just dance wildly, but try not to break anything._

 ** _'_** ** _WHAT?! You can't be serious!'_**

 _'_ _Oh come on, it'll be funny! He'll never believe it's actually_ you _dancing in his office. Can you imagine the look on his face?'_

 ** _'_** ** _Fine.'_** he grumbled. **_'But you owe me.'_**

Gathering some of Kurama's chakra, Naruto quickly created another clone for his tenant's mind to occupy. The moment after he appeared, Kurama began to shuffle around the room, quickly gaining speed and confidence until he was gliding across the floor smoothly, his four paws tapping out a rhythm only he could hear.

The Hokage and ANBU in the room stared at the scene in open-mouthed shock, the Sandaime's pipe having clattered to the floor without him noticing or caring. Even when the ANBU who'd hidden herself on the ceiling lost her grip and fell onto the Hokage's desk in a mess of limbs and purple hair, no one noticed in the slightest, so entranced were they by the sight before them.

"What in Inari's name…?" mumbled Sarutobi weakly, much to the amusement of Naruto and Kurama, who were trying and failing to suppress grins. After a moment, he seemed to regain a bit of his composure and let loose a pulse of chakra in an effort to dispel what he believed to be the genjutsu before him, only to be met with failure. After trying and failing twice more, he turned to Naruto in complete bewilderment. "How… what…?"

Naruto finally lost his battle against laughter and a tremendous giggle escaped his lips. "See. Told you it was all me. After all, there are only two possibilities here. The first is that I've somehow managed to create a variant of the henge even you can't dispel. The second is that the Kyūbi no Kitsune is tap-dancing in your office. I'll let you decide which you think is more likely." Continuing to giggle at their reactions, Naruto rose from his seat and ordered Kurama to dispel. He did so, but not before he gave a cheeky bow to his audience. As he left, the last thing Naruto saw was the Hokage taking an experimental sniff of his tobacco while mumbling about hallucinogens.

 ** _'_** ** _Hahahaha! Alright, I'll admit, that was funny as hell.'_**

 _'_ _Told ya.'_


	3. Third Teaser

The moment Naruto chose to appear in the boxed in arena next to the Sandaime was extremely inopportune, since it distracted Sarutobi just long enough to prevent him from stopping his traitorous student from resurrecting all three Hokages with the Edo Tensei. He'd been hoping to at least halt Minato from returning, but he'd failed.

The instant the zombified version of the Fourth Hokage exited his coffin, Naruto blinked in shock before a low, rumbling chuckle passed his lips. It quickly grew into first a giggle, followed by a roaring laughter, something that made all four Hokages, living and dead, as well as the Sannin stare at him in shock.

"You find this situation _amusing_ , Naruto-chan?" hissed Orochimaru.

"Have… have you forgotten how my idiot of a father died?" asked Naruto, still unable to halt his hysterics, even with tears streaming down his face. "He sold his soul to the _Shinigami_ , the fucking god of death itself. You… you who've spent _years_ searching for a way to become immortal, you were actually stupid enough to _steal_ from the _god of death?!_ "

Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly but Naruto pressed on, still laughing maniacally.

"You complete fucking idiot. I can't _believe_ you did something that imbecilic. I gotta say, of all the ways I predicted you dying, _this_ never even occurred to me."

The snake Sannin finally came to his senses and began glowering at the younger blonde. "I have nothing to fear."

Naruto's laughter suddenly ceased and he fixed the Sannin with a piercing stare and terrifying smirk. "Oh, I don't know about that. The Shinigami isn't a being to be trifled with. After all…" His gaze flickered over Orochimaru's shoulder for a moment and his smirk deepened.

"… he looks _pissed_."


	4. Fourth Teaser

When Naruto awoke, the first thing he noticed was the incredible clarity of everything in the room. He could see and memorize every detail, every nuance, every twitch of the world around him.

"Wow…" he breathed. He Sensed the two Uchiha brothers in the room with him and Tsunade, and he turned to them. "This is… it's incredible. You two see like this all the time? Wow…" The Uchihas just smiled.

Inside Naruto's mind, Kurama grumbled slightly. _'_ _ **Well, I can't say I'm happy that you've got a pair of those cursed eyes, but at least I don't have to worry about them being used against either of us anymore.**_ _'_

 _'_ _Ah.'_ Naruto winced slightly. _'Sorry I didn't ask you first, buddy. Still, now we can experiment and see if your powers interact with the Sharingan in… any… interesting… Holy fucking shit.'_

Kurama actually went wide eyed as his container's thoughts passed to him. _'_ _ **Kami above… I have no idea if that will actually work.**_ _'_

 _'_ _We have to try though, right?'_ asked the human. _'Do you have the structure memorized?'_ At Kurama's mental nod, Naruto's breath hitched. _'Let's go for it.'_

"Tsunade, can you remove one of my eyes for a moment?" asked Naruto in an overly calm voice. The Slug Sannin's eyes widened.

"What! Are you crazy?! Why in the hell would-"

"Please, just trust me, Tsunade." interrupted Naruto seriously. "I have an experiment I _need_ to try."

Tsunade glowered at him, but finally nodded reluctantly. "Fine. But you'd better have a damn good reason for this, brat." With that, she set to work, and a few moments later Naruto's left eye popped free. The blonde closed his eyeslids and concentrated for a moment before shapeshifting. When he opened his eyes again, two Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan stared back at the Sannin.

" _What_?" she breathed, her eyes wide. "How…"

"Shapeshifting." whispered the blonde. "My body instinctually knows what they feel like now, so it can recreate the Sharingan on a whim."

Both Itachi and Sasuke let out a gasp. "Kami above…" muttered the elder brother, his breathing labored. " _Creating_ Sharingan? And Eternal Mangekyō at that…"

"Izanagi." said Naruto in a hoarse voice.

There was total silence for a moment in the room as the statement sunk in. Then, without warning, Uchiha Itachi's eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted dead away. His biological brother hardly noticed.

"I don't care what you say otōto: that is _fucking cheating_."

* * *

 _ **Author's note: I feel I should mention that despite how for it**_ ** _appears_** _ **I've gotten, this story is still quite a ways off from release. Right now it's more like a jumble of semi-related omakes rather than a story. I still have quite a bit of planning and structuring to do before then. How long that'll take me I couldn't say.  
**_


	5. Omake: There's a First Time

There's a First Time for Everything

Masaki Kaede.

A fifty six years old widower, he owned a chain of hardware stores that expanded greatly in the wake of the Kyūbi attack, which had claimed the life of his wife and two children.

From the records Naruto had found in the SRD, Masaki had been appointed to the Civilian Council on the recommendation of Utatane Koharu, given the size and strength of his business in the wake of the Kyūbi. The recommendation made sense from that point of view, and Masaki would've made a good addition to the body if not for one very important fact.

He had a deep, burning, overwhelming hatred for Naruto, which sprung for a misguided, ignorant belief that the young boy was a demon given human form.

Now, ordinarily, the ten year old blonde wouldn't have been bothered by this. He was well used to being hated by almost everyone. He was equally used to being surround by ignorant imbeciles that couldn't tell the difference between a sword and a sheath, something that freely available texts on sealing at the library could explain (since basic sealing texts _were_ contained in the civilian section).

Hell, Naruto was even fairly used to people making his life hard or difficult in various ways, and while he had a ( _very_ ) long list of people he wasn't going to be associating with anytime soon, he wasn't planning on killing someone just for being an asshole or refusing to service him at their business. If they didn't want his money, he was more than happy to spend it elsewhere; hence why Ichiraku Teuchi had recently been able to afford to move his stand to a more trafficked and profitable location, what with the massive ramen binges his best customer went on.

That's not to say that Naruto didn't have a second list of people he _was_ going to kill, because he did. It's just that the people on it had actually physically attacked him at some point, which was a step too far for him to excuse. Masaki, while still filled with hatred towards the blonde, never went that far, though perhaps not due to a lack of desire. He simply preferred to operate through political means, which his position on the Civilian Council allowed.

However, despite all that, Masaki Kaede found himself at the very top of Naruto's hit-list for one very simple reason: he had threatened his Hinata-hime.

In a proposal just over a year old, one the Hokage had vetoed instantly, Masaki noted Hinata's association with the blonde, and had recommended that, "for the safety of the village," her eyes should be surgically removed from her, and her ovaries likewise, before her bloodline and chakra were permanently sealed.

Konoha's ANBU were still trying to find out what had created the hundred meter deep crater far inside the Forest of Death.

For that reason, Naruto found himself awake at two in the morning, standing over the sleeping form of Masaki Kaede, who (unbeknownst to him) was inside a room that had been completely sealed from the outside world. Nothing would be leaving this room until _Naruto_ allowed it, including sound.

Raising a fist above his head, the blonde brought it crashing down on Masaki's genitals, which woke him instantly, though it took him a full minute for him to recover from the blow and comprehend who had just attacked him.

Naruto waited patiently for the realization to come, and when it did, he repeated the assault, only _much_ harder.

"You know," began the blonde conversationally as Masaki tried to puke up his intestines on his bedsheets, "I had this big speech planned out for this. I would disable you with a paralysis tag and then spend a few hours educating you on the difference between me and the Kyūbi, and how I would've been perfectly willing to leave you alone if you hadn't gone after the person I care about most in the world. At the end there would've been a big dramatic reveal where I tell you I'm the son of Namikaze Minato, and that you've helped abuse your hero's son for his entire life out of misguided anger. It took me, like, four hours to write and practice. But now that I'm here, I find that I hate you too fucking much to bother, so I'm just gonna skip to the part where I kill you."

"Demon…" gasped Masaki.

Naruto nodded. "Yep. As far as you're concerned I am. I want you to keep telling yourself that for the next few minutes. It might help." Then, with a snarl, the blonde pounced on the stunned civilian and straddled his head, pinning the older man's shoulders and upper arms with his knees. A moment later, Naruto's fingers wrapped around the man's throat and began constricting.

For the first thirty seconds, Masaki was still able to take wheezing, raspy breaths, and he bucked and thrashed instinctively, trying desperately to throw the young boy off of him. Naruto, however, had shinobi training, and even being a full-grown man wasn't enough to help him against the youngster.

For the second half-minute, Masaki's throat had finally been forced fully closed, and he realized that he wouldn't be able to dislodge the blonde. Knowing he wouldn't stand a chance unless help came, he began trying everything he could to make noise: upending his nightstand, slamming his arms against the wall, and kicking his footboard. It wasn't until he tried to throw his alarm clock through the plate glass window that he realized why it wasn't working. When the clock bounced off the invisible barrier that hugged the inside of the room and the window wasn't even cracked, he knew his present tactic wasn't going to work.

For the second entire minute, he tried to force Naruto to release him by attacking the blonde. Once again, Naruto's shinobi training was evident, and the blows the aging civilian was able to muster didn't even faze the determined jinchūriki. He may as well have been punching a mountain with his bare fists for all the good it did him.

After the two minute mark, the lack of fresh oxygen and high level of physical strain he'd just been under meant Masaki's movements and struggles grew weaker and sluggish, and eventually ceased all together. Once they had, he had no choice by to lay there, helpless, and stare into the fierce, hate-filled blue eyes of his attacker.

As his vision went dark and his heart finally came to a stop, the last thing Masaki Kaede ever saw was Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto's smiling face.

Two minutes later, after confirming Masaki was dead, Naruto pried his hands off the still warm corpse and quickly sealed the body away in a prepared scroll, before unsealing a five liter glass container of nitroglycerine imported from Yuki no Kuni from another. His shadow clones had finished drenching everything in the other rooms in the house with over five hundred liters of lamp oil while he'd been upstairs, and it would only take a single spark to blow the entire house halfway to Iwa. While it practically screamed foul play, the fire would burn fast and fiercely enough that the ANBU investigating it afterwards wouldn't find anything even remotely resembling evidence of his involvement, even if they managed to put the fire out within a few minutes of it starting. Coupled with the lack of a body, the fact it had been over a year since the incident that had sealed Masaki's fate, and the destruction of the crime scene, they would only be able to conclude that Masaki had been murdered, not who had done it, or how, or why.

Wrapping himself in a cloak of air to hide his presence, Naruto brought down the containment seal around the room, tossed the glass container of the volatile explosive compound into the air, and vanished in a flash before it landed.

That night, he slept like a baby, for once not plagued by the horrific nightmares that hounded him almost every time he closed his eyes without Hinata asleep in his arms.


	6. Fifth Teaser

"You ready for this, Tsunade?" asked Naruto. She scoffed lightly, and her pose was completely relaxed. She obviously didn't believe he was a threat.

"Let's just get this over with. I have plans for all that cash. You can start whenever you think you're ready."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in irritation, and he came to a decision. _'I need to force her to take this seriously. Let's see how she handles the sight of her own blood.'_

*Flicker*

It only took a fraction of a second, but the effect Naruto's opener was devastating. He had instantly created a fūton-enhanced rasengan, used the Hifūjin to warp forward to Tsunade's position, and had blown a gaping, twenty centimeter hole in her chest. The force of the attack had sent her careening backwards across the field like a stone skipping across a pond, leaving a trail of blood behind her. He had pulled the attack just before he could pierce through her ribs, so despite the outward damage, none of her internal organs had been harmed. Even so, she was forced to quickly activate her Creation Rebirth technique to repair the damage before she could lose any more blood. Still, her top had been completely destroyed by the attack, and her otherwise bare torso was completely covered in crimson as she managed to stagger to her feet with a look of incredulity and fear in her eyes. In her shock, her modesty was forgotten.

"What…?" she gasped.

Instantaneously, the grapefruit-sized rasengan in Naruto's hand ballooned to the size of a watermelon, and Tsunade stumbled back a step in alarm, both at the blatant display of power, and the cold tone of Naruto's voice.

"You're lucky I pulled that attack, or I'd have blown your body in two." he stated flatly as he held the rasengan up for a moment before allowing it to dissipate. Then, he fell into a ready stance. "The next time, I won't. Now, are you ready to _face me_ , Senju Tsunade of the Dentetsu no Sannin?"

To her credit, Tsunade recovered quickly, and a moment later her modesty was covered with a henge and a fire lit in her eyes.

"Come at me." she growled.

Naruto began the fight by using his fūton manipulation to barrel forward – as if he'd been shot from a cannon – directly towards the Sannin. She was more than ready for it and threw a punch that would've pulped his head if he hadn't slipped aside at the last moment and counterattacked with a knee to the gut, which was quickly deflected. By unspoken consent, the two fighters began a taijutsu-only spar, where it quickly became apparent that despite her monstrous advantage in both strength and experience, Naruto without his resistance seal on was simply too agile for her to land even a glancing blow upon. Conversely, Naruto was landing occasional hits on his opponent, and while his attacks were extraordinarily strong for his age and size, to someone like Tsunade, they barely registered as more than gentle taps.

After half-a-minute of exchanging various punches and kicks, Tsunade lost her temper and slammed a foot into the ground, causing the earth to erupt in a shockwave that forced the younger blonde away from her. She made two quick hand seals, and a moment later a roaring dragon made of fire exploded from her mouth and slammed into Naruto's position. When it cleared a few moments later, the genin was still in the same spot, and wasn't singed in the slightest, having surrounded himself with a bubble of vacuum which the fire couldn't penetrate.

"That tickled." snarked the young man when he saw the confusion in his opponents' eyes. It was quickly replaced with understanding and determination.

 _'_ _Wind element composition.'_ realized Tsunade. _'He must have surrounded himself with a vacuum. If he's that good at fūton manipulation, the only elements that have a chance of working are water and earth. And since there's no water source around…'_

"Doton: Rock Tsunami." snapped Tsunade after a quick trio of hand seals. As a wave of rock and dirt rose before her and raced towards Naruto, Tsunade dashed behind it towards her opponent. Her plan was to bombard him with long and mid range earth jutsu to wear him down, and then move in for the finishing blow when he was distracted. That plan quickly fell apart when the genin soared straight up and flew over the approaching wall. Knowing that leaping in attempt to intercept him was liable to end badly, the Sannin made a hand seal and slipped beneath the surface of the ground as if it were water, vanishing from sight.

 _'_ _This would be so much easier if I didn't have to hide my abilities with doton ninjutsu from the Sandaime.'_ grumbled Naruto mentally as he soared to over one hundred meters above the ground. Focusing his Sense, he slammed a quartet of monstrous blades made of air into the ground, forming a square of earth fifty meters on a side. A few moments later, once the gouges in the ground had reached a _depth_ of fifty meters as well, a second set of blades separated the cube from the ground beneath it, forming a massive block of rock and dirt with a Sannin concealed somewhere in it.

"You can't hide from me Tsunade!" yelled Naruto as he thrust his hands skyward. As if responding to the gesture, the cube of earth rose from the ground and ascended skyward in complete defiance of gravity. After only a few seconds, it had completely cleared the ground and continued rising until it was level with the young genin. A moment later, there was a shockwave in the air near the corner of the cube, as if an explosive tag had gone off, minus the fire and heat. A few cubic meters of dirt were blown off the block by the blast, which was repeated elsewhere on the cube a moment later. Then it repeated again, and again, and again, until there was a constant string of explosions all across the cube. Somehow, over the thunder of constant eruptions, Naruto's voice was audible.

"FŪTON: HELLZONE GRENADE!"

Meanwhile on the ground, as the massive block of earth began to disintegrate before his eyes, Sarutobi Hiruzen couldn't help but stare in worry and a bit of awe at the spectacle.

 _'_ _So, he has trouble dealing with underground opponents? I suppose given the nature of his Seventh Sense, that's understandable, but it's odd that he wouldn't already have thought up a countermeasure besides "throw chakra at the problem until it goes away." Still, the fact that he has the raw power and chakra reserves to use this kind of brute force method of problem solving comes with its own problems. I'll need to consult with Jiraya when I get back to Konoha.'_

The Sandaime was distracted from his musings by a growl from Sasuke's throat. A moment later, the Uchiha's patience snapped.

"Damnit Naruto, if you drive yourself into chakra exhaustion _again_ , I'm leaving your unconscious ass in this field, do you hear me!"

The Sandaime raised a curious eyebrow. "Chakra exhaustion?" he asked. "How could Naruto possibly exhaust his chakra reserves?"

Without taking his eyes off the fight, Sasuke responded. "A day out from Tsuki, our ship ran into a pretty big storm. Due to… extenuating circumstance, Naruto was pissed off, so he dropped the entire storm front into the ocean. The idiot spent all of yesterday _unconscious_ , and at the rate he's going, he'll spend _tomorrow_ the same way… because he's a MASSIVE DOBE!" The last was shouted towards the blonde.

Hiruzen felt a chill run down his spine. _'He can match Tsunade when he's still recovering from chakra exhaustion? This might be a bigger problem than I thought…'_

Once again, the Sandaime's attention was drawn back to the fight when Tsunade suddenly burst out of the malformed clump of earth and leapt towards Naruto in a slightly desperate attempt to enter a range where her famous strength could be used to its fullest effect. A discerning eye would be able to tell that the Sannin was in rough shape, and unless she was willing to reactivate her Creation Rebirth technique, she'd stay that way. The compression waves from the string of explosions had propagated through the ground she'd been hiding in and had managed to cause serious internal damage to her body, including dozens of hairline fractures in her long bones, a collapsed lung, and a concussion. She needed to end this quickly if she wanted to have any hope of winning.

Unfortunately, Naruto was well aware of this, and was more than content to frustrate the Sannin by simply floating out of the way of her charge and allowing her to fall to the ground far below. Even for one of the Sannin, a fall of over a hundred meters is no joke, and it took Tsunade several seconds to absorb the impact from the landing without compounding her injuries.

Several seconds where Naruto turned Tsunade's recent hiding place, which was now roughly half its original size, into a giant, gravity assisted battering ram.

Seeing the massive chunk of earth flying towards her, Tsunade acted on instinct and pushed her strength all the way to its limit before slamming both fists into the monstrous projectile just before impact. While this could possibly have worked if the earthen meteor had been a single massive bolder, Tsunade had failed to account for the fact it was actually an amalgamation of rock, dirt, clay, gravel, and sand, meaning that it could absorb her blow easily.

The shockwave from the impact of fifty thousand metric tons of earth slamming into the Sannin at nearly 100 kilometers an hour was felt over thirty kilometers away in Tsuki's capitol.

Still floating high above the battlefield, Naruto raised his hand into the sky as if he were supporting the heavens. A moment later, a spinning, glowing disk began to gather in his hands, and, and an earsplitting shriek like the ringing of a thousand bells rose around him. Less than ten seconds later, a gigantic swirling shuriken made of wind and power was spiraling in his hand as he lowered himself to the ground atop the mound of earth that had buried the Slug Sannin. He waited for a nearly half a minute before the ground near him shifted suddenly and a hand burst out and clawed towards free air. A second later, a second hand emerged, followed quickly by the battered and bloody form of Senju Tsunade, who had quite literally just been buried alive. She took a mighty gasp as she broke the surface and coughed roughly to clear her lungs. Her eyes fell on Naruto after she had somewhat recovered, and she stared at the Rasenshuriken he was holding aloft in awe. It took her a few seconds to regain her wits, and when she did, she let out a weak chuckle.

"Guess this means I lose. I yield."

Naruto nodded and allowed the Rasenshuriken to dissolve into nothingness. He smiled gently and tried to convey that there were no hard feelings… at least from his end.

"Good fight, Tsunade. Maybe we can have another one sometime… one with less… _vigor_." So saying, Naruto used his Sense to gently pry the half-buried Senju's body from the ground and floated her towards Shizune for medical aid, hopefully without exacerbating her injuries. As a concerned Shizune set to work patching up her teacher (with the aid of an equally worried Hinata), Hiruzen stepped over to his erstwhile student and grimaced slightly. Even knowing she would make a full recovery, seeing her injured like this was still distinctly unpleasant. He tried to make the best of the situation with some light humor.

"Well, I did warn you not to underestimate him, Tsunade. Maybe you think that just because you're not a genin anymore means that you don't need to listen to your sensei, hmm?"

Tsunade glared at the older man for a moment before letting out a sigh and chuckling weakly. "Well, you always did say that the best lessons were hard ones. I can guarantee that I won't be forgetting this one any time soon." She spared a glance at Naruto, who was waiting expectantly. "Still, how often do you run into an S-ranked teenager? What the _hell_ have you been feeding the kiddies in Konoha sensei?"

"Ramen." answered Naruto with a wide grin. "Lots and lots of Ichiraku ramen."

The Sannin snorted and smiled fondly. "I remember when your mother was little. She always used to drag me out for ramen when she thought she could get away with making me pay for it. I could actually go for a few bowls right now."

If anything, Naruto smiled even wider. "I can arrange that. Just give me your order and I'll pick some up when I take the Sandaime back to Konoha. My treat since I did such a number on you." The blonde genin glanced around the utterly destroyed training field and laughed nervously. "And considering how big of a number I did on this place, I should probably pay to have it fixed up before Michiru sees it." He turned to the Sandaime. "Is there any chance you could detail someone to fix this and deduct the cost of a C-ranked mission from my share of the pay for our mission?"

The Sandaime thought for a moment and nodded. "That can be arranged. I have just the person for the job: one of my ANBU, codename Tenzo. He generally handles these kind of jobs back in Konoha."

Naruto's eyebrows rose. "The Mokuton guy? I guess this is sorta right up his ally."

The Sandaime scowled at Naruto briefly before sighting gently. "Of course you know about Tenzo. Danzō's records?" Naruto nodded, and the Sandaime took a deep drag from his pipe. "Its times like this I'm actually somewhat glad you killed that idiot. I can't _believe_ he kept copies of sensitive information like that outside the central archives. What was he thinking?"

"Wait, the gaki actually knocked off Shimura Danzō? He wasn't exaggerating?" interrupted Tsunade from the ground. She almost shot upright before an irked Shizune forced her back down with an annoyed grunt.

"No, Tsunade. He wasn't." replied the Sandaime flatly.

Tsunade shot Naruto an appraising glance. "Well I'll be damned. I guess I owe you an apology Naruto. I'm sorry I called you a liar, but in my defense, it was a pretty unbelievable claim."

The younger blonde shrugged. "No worries Tsunade. I'm not sure _I'd_ have believed me in your position." Suddenly, Naruto grinned widely. "Now, I believe we had a bet…"


End file.
